The ATL
by ILOVEMYMUSIC
Summary: Ashley is the caption of her school drumline and her life is a little crazy...might not be what your looking for but give it a chance...please
1. Chapter 1

Some call us noisy, others say it's an art when you really listen…my friends call it show stopping but I just call it drumming

"Ashley hey" said ray putting his arm around her" how's it going in the white neighborhood"

"Funny real funny" said Ashley pushing him off

"Naw just showing some love to my right hand lady on the snare were going to rip it tonight" said ray

"I know but I'm nervous" said Ashley

"Why you're the best, look do your thing you'll have nothing to worry about" said ray

"Hey Ashley" said a girl passing by

"Hey we still on for tonight" said Ashley with a sweet smile

"Ya I always have time for you" said the girl walking away

"Damn let me get some of that" said ray walking toward the girl

"No" said Ashley putting her arm up "that takes time"

"Whatever look I'll see you in the dome then" said ray walking away

"Ok" said Ashley

The dome that's my high school version of the Georgia tech dome. Living in Atlanta when your on drum line you can get a lot of places some of the best drumlins come from the state of Georgia, it's all about the band everyday

"Ashley why are you late to my class" said Mr. riley

"Sorry got lost" said Ashley

"Miss Davies save your lines for someone who cares" said Mr. riley

"Like your daughter" said Ashley under her voice

"What did you say" said Mr. riley

"You want real talk" said Ashley looking at him

"What did you say" said Mr. riley

"I said like your daughter" said Ashley

"Sit down Miss Davies your father will hear about this" said Mr. riley

"You don't have to get my dad in this really" said Ashley kind of scared

"oh I do" said Mr. riley" now do your vocab"

"Yes sir" said Ashley opening her book

Oh and if I didn't tell you I'm adopted now my family is different but I was adopted by and African American family…I've been with them since I was five they love me and I love them. I have a two little sister's Britney is five she's a live wire that girl and Carrie she's a freshmen I keep her in line she's always flirting with guys and getting into stuff she shouldn't be I have to keep an eye on her all the time. My mom is the picture of perfection she's thinks I can do no wrong because I'm the first child they adopted but they had Carrie and Britney. My dad was in the army real upstanding person but scary as fuck

During lunch

"Ah Carrie you still coming by before the game" said a guy grabbing her from behind

"ya…" said carrie seeing Ashley" look we can talk later ok"

"Why what's going on" said the boy

"Why you pushing up on my sister" said Ashley standing in front of the boy

"Is there a problem" said the boy

"No just I'll talk to you later ok" said Carrie

"Ok" said the boy walking away grilling Ashley

"Hey Ashley how you doing" said Carrie walking away annoyed

"Look I'm only looking out for you ok" said Ashley

"Don't ok I know I'm your little sister but let me be ok" said Carrie

"Ok fine I'm sorry" said Ashley

"ok" said Carrie" so you getting lunch"

"Ya" said Ashley following her sister

"Hey ash" said ray

"Hey what's up" said Ashley

"Look those kids were playing tonight they want to battle" said ray

"Battle…I'm not ready for that" said Ashley

"Come on Ashley you know your the best drummer at this school" said Carrie

"We can play that double beat" said ray

"That's not a battle pieces" said Ashley

"well it will be because we can't lose" said ray" but no pressure"

"Get away from her" said Carrie pushing ray away

"Sorry be ready" said ray walking out of the cafeteria

"Look ash you got it I mean you're the best" said Carrie" you better be after you left me with Britney all summer to go to DCI Camp"

"I know but you ever get scared that you'll freeze up" said Ashley

"With those sticks you never freeze up you turn into a different person" said Carrie

"Thanks your pretty smart for a freshman" said Ashley nudging Carrie

"You pretty stupid to be a senior" said Carrie

After school at the Davies house

"Were home mom" said Ashley sitting her keys on the table by the door

"Ashley your dead" said Britney

"Get away from me" said Ashley going to hit her little sister

"Now you gone get it" said Britney running up stairs to her room

"Shut up and go some were bad ass little git" said Ashley yelling

"Ashley get in here now" said her dad in a serious voice

"Yes…sir" said Ashley walking in the living room

"How was school today" said her dad turning off the TV

"Good sir" said Ashley sitting next to him

"Well Mr. riley told me you offended him to day by making comments about his daughter" said Mr. Davies looking at Ashley

"Sir he's always…" said Ashley trying to explain

"no your 17 now about to be 18 you cant act this way ok, so your grounded and you have lawn duty this week end" said Mr. Davies

"But dad…" said Ashley

"You have to take responsibility" said Mr. Davies putting his hand on Ashley's shoulder

"Yes sir" said Ashley getting up

"Ashley got in trouble, Ashley got in trouble" said Britney chanting like one of those nursery rhymes

"Shut up Britney" said Ashley pushing her little sister aside

"Britney don't mess with your sister" said Mrs. Davies

"Mommy" said Ashley in a innocent voice

"Ashley I heard what you did" said Mrs. Davies

"Sorry it slipped" said Ashley

"No ash you got to know when to shut your mouth" said Mrs. Davies

"You need to teach her that too" said Ashley flinching at Britney

"Mommy" said Britney clinching to Mrs. Davies leg

"Whatever…you coming to the game tonight" said Ashley

"Yes I wouldn't miss my baby" said Mrs. Davies

"Thanks mom" said Ashley hearing a knock at the door" I'll get it"

"Who is it" said Ashley opening the door "fallon" opening the door for her

"hey Ashley" said fallon" we need to talk"

"Ohhh Ashley…." Said Britney

"Leave right now" said Ashley making her sister run up stairs" what's up babe" going to kiss her

"Don't what's up babe me ok" said fallon in her strong southern accent

"What did I do" said Ashley" come with me" as they walk to Ashley's room

"Look I know what's been going on ok you playing me like I'm stupid" said Fallon sitting on Ashley's bed

"I'm not honest" said Ashley

"No I seen you with that girl in the hall way…so what are you doing with her after the game" said Fallon giving a Ashley a angry look

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" said Ashley trying to touch her

"You didn't mean to get caught" said Fallon pushing Ashley" your caught its funny how the player gets played"

"I'm no player I loved…love you" said Ashley

"I think you said it all" said Fallon

"Look I love you; I was just playing with her "said Ashley

"No Ashley look I'm not stupid I know what you were doing…were over" said Fallon

"It's because of who I am" said Ashley as Fallon walks away

"Don't pull that look your white I'm black big deal that would be the last thing I would brake up with you for" said Fallon

"Out of all the times you could break up with me now you do" said Ashley

"Oh don't want to make your little high school dreams shadier" said Fallon

"It's not even like that" said Ashley

"Then what is it about…look I wish you good luck tonight but don't talk to me anymore" said Fallon going down stairs"oh this is yours" handing her a ring

"I gave it to you, you keep it" said Ashley

"Fine" said Fallon" I still love you Ashley" walking out the door

Later that night drum line warm up

"Get set" screamed Ashley

"were trying Ashley" said ray" what's your problem"

"Nothing man get set" said Ashley with her drum on" make an arc so we can warm up"

"ok" said Blake getting his drum on" hey is it true about you and Fallon"

"What" said Ashley throwing her drum off

"wo cool it" said ray holding Ashley back" come on over her white girl you wilen"

"What" said Ashley as her and ray walk into the hall way

"Man calm down you how you gona freak out on them like that" said Ray" leave that shit you got going on with them bitches out of the dome ok your caption you cant do stuff like that, come on Ashley I'm looking out for you

now do the right thing ok"

"I got you I'm sorry" said walking out putting her hands in the center of her drum" hey Blake man I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that to you"

"Ah it's cool I shouldn't come at you like that I understand" said Blake hugging her

"Ok were done with the girly shit lets get this done" said ray

"Ok do 8 on a hand" said Ashley making the first tap on the drum

In The Dome

Crazy amount of people are here all to watch the football team but when half time comes it's all about the band. Oh I've been kind of rude well ray is my best friend been with me since the get go. He's a senior too and Blake were cool he's kind of the crazy guy on the line makes everybody laugh. Fallon…she's about my height beautiful brown skin, a smile that could kill, nicest person I've ever met, you know I lost her because I knew she would be there and she would do anything for me…I remember one time I was trying to get tickets to see Chiodos in concert, she hated the whole screaming thing but she waited in line with me for hours to get these tickets and went the concert with me. And that girl that I was talking to in the hall was

"Nikkei turner…she'll burn you just looking at her, homie may I ask you what you were thinking" said ray they sit in the stands

"To be honest all I hear when she talks is…_you know you want me, I can give you what you need"_ said Ashley in a sexy voice

"She can give you crabs too" said Blake

"Whatever…I just going to try to forget what happen today" said Ashley

"Not to much because here she comes" said ray" hey Fallon"

"Hey, Ashley" said Fallon giving her a soft smile walking away

"She gave you the smile and nod what did you do to her" said Ray

"Don't even want to talk about it" said Ashley

"Heeey" said the direct

"Hey what" said Ashley

"Hey the song" said Blake

"Oh my bad" said Ashley getting set

Saturday morning

A Saturday morning in Atlanta is so hot but its cool everybody out side either doing lawn work or just chilling

"Damn it's hot as balls" said Ashley pulling out the lawn mower

"Hey" said Nikkei

"Get away from me ok fallon broke up with me because of you" said Ashley pulling the cord to start the lawn mower

"Look if she really wanted you she wouldn't have broke up with you" said Nikkei which made Ashley stop pulling the cord

"…I don't know what to do with you" said Ashley looking at her

"Meet me around twelve at my house, my sister should answer the door" said Nikkei smiling at Ashley

"O…ok" said Ashley breathing hard

"Good" said Nikkei walking away

"Ya" said Ashley pulling the cord again

"It's funny how you try to watch out for me but you can't watch out for your own damn self" said Carrie

"Your right" said Ashley" but I can make mistakes I don't want you to make"

"You go over to her house you're going to make a mistake" said Carrie

"Ok" said Ashley starting up the mower

It's weird sometimes I know what's right but I don't do it, maybe I just need to learn

Later after mowing the yard, I go to her house….now the dirt is don't I feel disgusting like fallon breaking up with me just didn't make me and Nikkei having sex any better

"Um man" said Ashley looking at the ceiling in Nikkei's room

"You're amazing" said Nikkei kissing Ashley's collier bone

"Ya really" said Ashley smiling at her

"Ya" said Nikkei

"Look I have to go I know your parents will be home soon" said Ashley grabbing her clothes

"Ok" said Nikkei watching Ashley get dressed" will you come back to night?"

"Um no I promised ray we would hang out…I'm sorry" said Ashley feeling emotionless

"Ok, it's cool" said Nikkei as Ashley walks out of the door

"Fuck" said Ashley walking out of the front door" damn Ashley"

"Ashley" screamed a kid walking by waving

"Hey…who the fuck was that" said Ashley as Ashley shuts the door to Nikkei's house she sees fallon walk by with her friends. When fallon sees her she starts crying and walks the other way

"Ah wait" said Ashley going after her

"Don't touch her" said Sara

"Look you mind your own business" said Ashley

"I would step off" said keyshia

Oh meet Fallon's friends, Sara the craziest girl you'll every meet and she'll also fight anybody too and keyshia big girl kind of scares me but she's a big softy

"Fallon" said Ashley touching her shoulder

"Don't touch me ok…its funny your such a dirt bag the day we break up you go an have sex with her" said fallon

"It's not like that" said Ashley

"Oh well I guess she's giving you something I wouldn't" said fallon

"I never forced you to do that so you know I didn't want that from you" said Ashley

"Just leave me alone ok I can't even walk the street" said Fallon

"You can I just I want you back" said Ashley

"You want me because you can't have me" said fallon

"…fuck it and fuck you" said Ashley as fallon throws a punch at her face

"I knew the real side of you would come out" said fallon" oh you think that punch hurt"

"Whatever" said Ashley going back in her house

Damn what a day…but it's just another day in the ATL

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night in the parking lot of the skating rink

"Damn what the fuck happen to you" said ray

"I said fuck you to fallon and she punched me" said Ashley trying not to cry

"Ah don't do that ok…I know It's hard but man up ok" said ray pushing her

"Ya but man I love her" said Ashley crying and pouting

"Look you love her so much do what she want you to do or just think of it as something you don't need in your life" said Ray

"I slept with Nikkei" said Ashley rubbing her eye

"Oh your fucked I told you not to" said Ray

"Whatever I still have to see her at work" said Ashley

"look fallon will be cool with you" said ray" now lets go chill"

"Ok" said Ashley as they go inside the skating rink

Roller skating something you have to do if you live here, every body's here that's the bad part good part you never know what's going to happen

"Ashley you tore them up last night" said a guy hugging Ashley

"thanks" said Ashley" nice to see you here"

"Hey… I didn't even know you would be here" said Carrie getting up from the set

"No your good just be safe" said Ashley walking to the booth

"Hey fo can I get a size 12" said ray

"If my name was fo" said the guy

"Ah were just playing please" said Ashley

"You know I got you Ashley" said the guy

"Thanks" said Ashley grabbing the skates

"Look we gonna have fun tonight and I not going to bring up none of those girls" said ray patting Ashley on the back

"Thanks man I knew I could count on you" said Ashley

"Let's skate then" said ray launching out to the rink

Ya its fun skating like every song they play and every time you go around the little oval it just takes the stress away it feels great or may I say felt great

"Ashley" said Nikkei seeming mad

"Hey what's up" said Ashley going to kiss her and nearly falling over the rails because she moved

"No how could you" said Nikkei looking at Ashley on the ground

"How could I what we just started dating" said Ashley thinking

"So that's what they call sex now" said Ray

"Shut up" said Ashley

"Come with me" said Nikkei pulling Ashley

"damn you whipped" said ray following" so what do you think you did"

"Fuck I left something at her house…the key to life" said Ashley

"Are you stupid of something leaving that every where, once you need it you'll know to keep up with it" said ray as the approach Fallon

"Now I was saying to you I should have that ring" said Nikkei" right Ashley" putting her hands on her hips

"No…it has her name in it and it tells how I felt about her…I thought this was about the key" said Ashley looking at ray

"Ya something serious the key to life" said ray

"What no it's not about that and what is the key to life" said Nikkei getting really mad

"Your key to life is to get a check up every month but what their talking about is a drum key…I gave it that name" said fallon smiling at Ashley

"Hello this is about me" said Nikkei snapping in Ashley's face

"Look come with me" said Ashley grabbing her hand

"What" said Nikkei folding her arms

"Babe if it wasn't about you, would I be standing here" said Ashley

Back over by fallon and Ray

"She's probly telling her how important she is in her little yes…_I'm scared of you but I'm not going to show it voice so I'm going to pick my words carefully_" said Fallon in a flight attendant voice

"She sure didn't pick them carefully talking to you…you punch the shit out of her" said Ray "next time you want to fight my homie you better watching cause I got her back"

"I didn't want to but the way she said it to me it hurt" said fallon as Ashley walks back over

"Is everything ok" said ray

"Ya" said Ashley smiling and biting her lip "you look great tonight…ah ray could you give us a minute"

"Sure" said ray skating over to some girls

"You were saying" said fallon

"You look great tonight, you great all the time…especially when you smile" said Ashley sitting down as fallon sits down too

"Really" said fallon

"Ya…this is weird I looked at you the whole game and when we battled that drum line after the game, it was you on my mind and all the time your on my mind…look you know this isn't me so give me another chance" said Ashley getting close as fallon gets close too

"Oh…Ashley I can tell she kissed you no stop" said fallon shifting in her seat away from Ashley

"Where's your rebound girl" said fallon looking around

"You got jokes" said Ashley

"No Ashley Davies I've got dirt on you" said Fallon

"Fallon Gray I've got dirt on you too" said Ashley

"what ever I don't have time for you" said fallon" this was fun we should do it again"

"Ya I would do you again…I mean I" said Ashley

"Wow your true colors are showing or your lack of color" said Fallon

"I knew that's why it was over" said Ashley

"Ya I'm ashamed to date the most popular girl and the caption of the drum line and your easy on the eyes but I was ashamed of that get real ok" said fallon walking away

"F…I mean screw her ok I mean what does she know" said Ashley

"A lot actually…you told her everything" said Ray" stuff you didn't even tell me"

"Whatever but if she wants to play games oh can play games" said Ashley

The Next day at Ashley's job

I give drum lessons and fallon gives piano lessons, we have to work in the same building and I have look and her and all that other bad stuff

"Ok ty just count of four on the high hat" said Ashley handing him the sticks

"Ok" said ty sitting down on the thrown

"Rock it dude" said Ashley

"Ok" said ty as her played

"Good job buddy" said Ashley patting him on the back" now do the four count but on your fourth hit, hit the snare ok"

"ok" said ty" Ashley I don't think I can do this"

"oh but you can look I started when I around your age about 9 or 10 and I didn't prefect it until I turned 16 it took a while and I got though it because I had motivation and that's what I'm going to be for you so your going to knock this out learn your basic rock beat and then your going to be crazy" said Ashley

"Ya ok I can do this" said ty playing

"You can be a really good person" said fallon

"Keep on doing that just give me a minute" said Ashley smiling

"This is you" said Fallon

"Take me back" said Ashley

"Damn come on strong much and no you slept with Nikkei" said Fallon

"If it's any consolation it was bad I mean like it was really dark and…" said Ashley

"Ok I get what you mean but no…what you said to me hurt and you're with Nikkei" said fallon

"I never said she was my girlfriend" said Ashley

"You implied it when you fucked her" said fallon" this isn't you I remember the Ashley I feel in love with"

"It's me the girl you new since 8th grade" said Ashley

"no let me tell you about that girl" said fallon" she cared so much about me how I felt, how I was doing, through everything you were there"

_Flash back _

_Summer time of there 8__th__ grade year _

"_Ashley go" said ray as they ride there bike down the street _

"_I don't want her friends to know" said Ashley _

"_Your just inviting her to your party" said ray as they stop by fallon house _

"_Ok fine just cool it" said Ashley pushing her glasses up _

"_that it go on" said ray _

"_here goes" said Ashley knocking on the door _

"_oh hey" said fallon at the door _

"_hi…I'm Ashley I just moved like three doors down from you um I'm having my birthday party I was wondering if you wanted to come" said Ashley pulling the invitation out_

"_um sure ya" said fallon _

"_cool…I mean ya" said Ashley smiling as she walked by over to ray_

_TBC_


End file.
